stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Wahine
"Mr. Wahine" is the 17th episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 17th overall. Summary After Ripper and Lance dress Reef up like a girl, he gets entered in a surfing contest with Fin and Emma. Emma's board, though, gets broken. Things then get worse when Bummer falls in love with Reef as Sandy Beaches! Plot Emma is surfing at the Office when she bails big on a move. Johnny comes to her rescue, and while Emma herself is okay, she's still upset--as it turns out, her board is completely totaled, and she had just signed for her first ever surfing competition (a girls-only contest called "Battle of the Betties"), and she's not sure on how to get a replacement for contest. Then, Reef and Fin come in arguing who is the better surfer, again. They then have a little competition to see who is better, with Emma and Johnny as the judges. But, both were uncertain as to who was better. Later at the staff house, Emma goes to the others and ask if she can borrow a board from them, but only for the Battle of the Betties-competition (after that, she can find a permanent replacement for her board). Lo won't lend her a board (claiming that the only surfboard she has is a shortboard, which Emma isn't experienced enough to use) and Johnny explains that he doesn't actually own a surfboard (he apparently just borrows one of Broseph's surfboards without asking). Emma then asks Broseph if she can borrow one of his surfboards--he's reluctant, but ultimately agrees to let her borrow one of his longboards. Reef, on the other hand, takes a permanent marker and draws on Ripper and Lance's faces. When they discover he did it, they beat him up and dress him up like a girl, forcing him to walk on the beach with people laughing at him. To increase his embarrassment, they make him surf like a girl. After Reef finishes his session, a judge (Mal Jordan) from the female surfing competition comes by and asks him to sign up (thinking Reef's a girl). After she asks Reef who his name was, he says "Sandy Beaches." Later, Reef (back as a guy) goes to Bummer, telling him he's sick to try to get out of work to enter the competition. Bummer, though, thinks he's lying. But after Reef pretends to nearly barf, he lets him go. Reef then turns back into Sandy Beaches and is discovered by Lo, who gives him a "man makeover" and makes Reef look more like a girl and goes surfing. But when he tells Broseph and Johnny, they become disgusted. Reef ignores them and continues to surf in the first round of the competition, with Emma and Fin. After all three finish, Broseph's board (being used by Emma) accidentally breaks in three. Broseph then refuses to lend Emma another board. On the other side, Fin meets Sandy (who, at first, she doesn't know is Reef). She sees that Sandy has armpit hair, but Sandy explains that she's "European." Back at the hotel, Bummer asks Ripper to do a second shift in Reef's absence. Ripper then claims he saw Reef surfing, with Bummer furiously leaving. When he gets to the beach, he sees Fin and Reef/Sandy talking. He then instantaneously falls in love. He goes over and asks Sandy on a date, to which she says no. But, after Bummer threatens to cancel the event, she accepts. Broseph and Johnny then get more disgusted. Back at the Pirate Ship, Emma asks Kelly for her tip money, but she only gets $7.97. She asks Kelly for more so she can rent a board, but Kelly refuses. Emma then consults the Kahuna, who gladly gives her a few jobs for pay. Back at the Staff Housing, Broseph and Johnny are helping Reef shave for his date. They are disgusted by this because it's taking Reef's "manly traits" away. Nevertheless, they do it. Reef then meets up with Bummer and they go to the bakery that sells Beaver Tails. Bummer explains that he never had one, but the "losers" who work with him say they're good. He and Reef then eat one together, with Broseph and Johnny taking pictures for future blackmail. After Reef leaves, Bummer explains that there is a "Sandy" for all of us, making Broseph and Johnny crack up. After Emma meets up with the Kahuna, he offers her some jobs to do so she can get a new surfboard (or at least rent one). After that, Emma immediately went to work. Back at the Staff Housing, Reef/Sandy goes there and is changing outfits, and Lo now knows it's Reef, and is helping Reef get ready for the finals. Fin then comes in, and says Sandy can try on a tank top she has. Reef declines, because he knows that if he took the fake bikini top off at all, Fin would see that it's Reef in disguise. Fin, who begins to get suspicious, then offers to teach Sandy how to do a certain trick. Reef/Sandy decides to learn it so he can use it to his advantage. When Emma finishes her chores, Kahuna pays her in a bunch of stuff referred to as "Treasure". After Emma accepts, she realizes she still needs a board, so she goes back. To her good fortune, Kahuna entirely forgot about giving Emma the stuff, so he trades an old vintage board for it. Emma then hurries to the finals. At the finals, Reef/Sandy does Fin's trick, a move called "Le Freak" (a backbend into a handstand on the board), upsetting her. But, when Fin goes up, she does a trick ten times better, getting her the gold while Sandy gets silver and another surfer the bronze. After Ripper and Lance laugh, Sandy makes a statement about how wrong it was for guys to say stuff like that, something no one would expect Reef, a sexist, to say. But, the stuff under Reef's bikini fall out, revealing it's really Reef. Reef is then disqualified and his second-place trophy is taken away. Later, Emma talks to Fin about the preceding event. Fin, however, claims she knew it was Reef all along, because she said that she would never let a true girlfriend date Bummer. Appearances *Reef/Sandy Beaches *Fin *Lo *Broseph *Emma *Johnny *Bummer *The Kahuna *Ripper *No Pants Lance *Kelly *Mal Jordan *Unknown Female Surfer *Tuna McGillis (does not speak) *Betty Sandstone (does not speak) Trivia *"Wahine" means "Girl" in Hawaiian. *Characters that know Sandy Beaches is really Reef: Lance, Ripper, Lo, Broseph, Johnny and Fin (secretly). *This is the first time Reef actually defends female surfers. *This is the second time Andrew goes on a supposed date with a staff member. * Stoked Radio: ** Going Bye Bye by The Dirty Tricks ** Don't Box Me In by Nyki Lindsay King (US version is spelled Nyki Lyndsay King) * This is the first time you see the living room in the staff house. * Broseph's revealed to own multiple surfboards (that he names after female celebrities) while Johnny apparently doesn't own a surfboard (he just borrows a board from Broseph without asking). * This is the third time that Fin sees Reef naked. * Tuna McGillis and Betty Sandstone are seen on the beach when Bummer goes to find Reef. * Johnny seemed jealous when Emma gave Broseph a kiss on the cheek for letting her borrow his board. * Reef knows how to apply makeup, choose an outfit and know how he's suppose to look as a girl, this could possibly mean that he has a sister or is close with his mother back home (helping Emma's theory of him being a momma's boy). * In the Australian airing of this episode (on ABC1 and ABC3), Lo's comment "Like I'd wear it again after it held your junk!" to Reef is edited to "Like I'd wear it again after it held your boys!". * Bummer almost kissed Reef. Only a beaver tail prevented their lips from touching. * Bummer had his personal golf cart repaired. * Emma seems smarter than she appears, doing stem cell research for the Kahuna. * Lo claims that the only surfboard she owns is a shortboard (that she calls a "Shorty"), and she says that she feels Emma isn't ready to ride one--although she was obviously saying that more because she was afraid that Emma might break it, it should be noted that what Lo said is technically true. ** Shortboards are typically more difficult to surf with than longboards, and with Emma being very new to surfing at this point in the series, it would be extremely difficult (and possibly dangerous) for her to use a shortboard instead of a longboard. * The first and only appearance of Sandy Beaches. Reef will most likely not dress up as a girl again. * When Reef goes through Lo's locker, he pulls out the bikinis Lo bought in "Hang 9." * When Reef almost barfs, Bummer freaks out and runs away, indicating that someone may have barfed on Bummer in the past, most likely a staff member. * One of Shep's friends is seen surfing when Sandy Beaches (Reef) is surfing. * One of the Tropical Tan Models (the dark-skinned brunette) and Broseph's dream girl in a cameo supposedly enter in the Battle of Betties, she is seen alongside Fin when Reef/Sandy looks at the girls. * Reef and Fin have a contest and the loser has to buy the other one lunch which is another proven point that they want to go out. Goofs *Reef didn't have any armpit hair before Fin mentioned it. *When Reef is shaving there is no hair. *When Mal annouces the contestants, she only uses Sandy's full name (saying Fin, Emma, and Sandy Beaches). Although Fin's last name is known, Mal does not mention it when announcing her, while Emma's last name is never mentioned on the show. Quotes Ripper: (About Reef) What say we shave his head and glue it to his butt! Reef: Anything but the hair, please! Ripper: Anything? Alright, if you say so. Reef: (In a girly voice) Uh, it's Sandy, Sandy Beaches. Bummer: (Upon seeing Sandy) Well hello, Sandy Beaches. Reef: (Looks at the clock) Hurry up dudes, I'm gonna be late for my date with Bummer! (Johnny and Broseph drop what they were doing) Johnny and Broseph: (Hearing that Reef has a date with Bummer) Duude. Reef: (To himself in the mirror) Who's a sexy betty? Oh yeah, I'm a sexy betty! (To Lo) Uh, it's not what it looks like. Lo: You're dressing like a girl to beat Fin in the Battle of the Betties! Reef: Okay, it's exactly what it looks like. Lo: You need to definitely work on your look, even a blind judge wouldn't think those were real. (shows Reef's uneven chest) Reef: Whatever, I'm just as hot a girl as I am a guy, see? (a ball pops out from Reef's top) Lo: Oh sweetie, no beauty and no brains! Come on, time for a man makeover. Reef: (About his look) That's too much eye liner. Lo: No it's not, you look good. Reef: I want to look classy good, not cheap good! (applies some more eyeliner) Reef: Now, let's check out some swim wear. (Going through Lo's locker for swimwear) No, no, no, absoluely not, (pulls out a red swimsuit) here it is. Lo: No way, that's one of my faves. Reef: Come on, I'll give it back. Lo: Eww, like I'd wear it again after it held your junk! Reef: After I win, I will pay double what they cost. Lo; You better win! Reef: (Looking in the mirror) Sandy Beaches has never lost. Lo: Now you're just creeping me out. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos